


Day 14-Lyrium

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Death, Mention of Death, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 14 of BTV's Artober.
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 14-Lyrium

As the small group led by the Herald wandered on the green trails of the Hinterlands, a few red Templars ambushed them. The fight was risky, as the Templars had remarkable vitality and strength, but with the precious help of Cassandra, they won the battle. While searching around for clues about their enemies they stumbled upon a cave. 

A fetid smell assaulted their senses as they entered the cave, and the sight made their stomachs clench painfully: a few contorted bodies laid down on the ground, and spikes of red lyrium come out from their flesh in odd angles. 

A strange humming sound reverberated as the red lyrium covering the walls of the cave singed. Dozen of crates overflowing with red lyrium weapons were lined up on the floor, ready to deal tremendous damage.

“Huh, we hit the jackpot, friends. This will make Leliana happy. We should send her a raven with the location,” Elluin said, as she took in the gruesome image. 

“I will do that, Herald,” Cassandra said and left, in a hurry to execute the command. 

Solas strolled around the place and studied the weapons. A slight frown broke his calm demeanor. The strange weapons bothered him. Varric stood there and watched the bodies, transfixed by their gruesome state. 

“Can we go? This place is giving me the creeps,” Varric whispered, as a shiver ran down his spine.

The Herald didn’t hear him, too busy examining one of the bodies. Her hands searched around it, studying and assessing every wound. She looked for any clues that might decipher the mystery surrounding his death. As she reached a lyrium protuberance, she yanked it and a grunt escaped her lips. But no matter how much pressure she applied, the lyrium piece did not break.

Out of breath, Elluin wiped her forehead, the blooded hand leaving a trail of blood on it.

“Interesting. No matter how much strength is applied, the red lyrium won’t tear down from the body. The lyrium is fused with the flesh. As if it grew out of it. Fascinating.”

“Fascinating? Nothing is fascinating about a poor man dying, Sparks. He died in excruciating pain. I don’t see anything interesting,” Varric said, almost shouting at the woman.

Elluin jerked her head to look at Varric,eyes widened in realization.

“I….”

“Don’t say you’re sorry, it won’t help. Those laying here were alive. They had families and people to care about. And now they are dead. All because of a stupid mistake!” Varric shouted this time, his fingers curled in fists.

“Master Tethras, you do realize this is not your fault?” Solas intervened as he tried to defuse the situation.

“Wait! You think this is your fault?” Elluin interjected, mouth agape. 

Slowly she understood, as realization made the situation clearer. How insensitive she was to act in that way in front of her friend. One who had a close connection with the lyrium.

“It was! If it wasn’t for my idea to make money, nothing of this would have happened and the red lyrium would still be inside the Deep Roads and not killing everyone in sight.” 

Varric trembled as guilt took its toll on him. He was angry about the whole situation. People died, corrupted by a weird, dangerous thing, and he was the one to blame for it.

“Varric,” Solas said as he approached the man, a hand resting gently on his shoulder. “The red lyrium would have found its way to the surface one way or another. It is not your fault. Do not blame yourself. You know better than that.”

Varric sighed and opened his mouth to talk, but his words were cut off as Elluin gave him a tight hug. She was terrible at speaking comforting words, and this was her manner to console him. The dwarf chucked, as he understood the Herald’s intentions. 

“Solas is right, Varric,” the red-haired elf continued after releasing him from the bear hug. “You had no way of knowing it will spread. And in a way, we’re lucky you found it first. Your knowledge about its origins helps us understand it better. C’mon, let’s get out of this dreadful place. We can talk more outside.” 

Varric nodded and made his way out of the cave. Elluin watched him go and leaned towards Solas, whispering in his ear.

“Grab a piece of that lyrium. I want to research it.”

Solas sighed and shook his head in disbelief as the Herald followed their distraught friend out of the cave.


End file.
